Turned Upside Down
by krystyna2012
Summary: Krystynas life was normal for a senior in high school. Till she receives a letter the summer before her senior year from her biological father who is from Tree Hill North Carolina. That is when her life starts to be turned upside is is my own version. The story has the characters from OTH and some of things that happened but some of the things that happened will happen later
1. Chapter 1

Krystyna White is about to be a senior in high school. She has a lot of friends like any normal senior would. She lives with her mom and her half brother Darron. She is about to start her summer vacation. She gets home from her friend Dayane's house to find a letter for her from Tree Hill North Carolina.

The only people she knows there is her mom's old friends Keith Scott and Karen Roe. So she decides to open the letter and starts to read it. She finds out that it came from Keith. It tells her that she never knew and that was that Keith was her actual biological father.

She was so upset that after the news she didn't want to be alone any more so she calls her two best friends Dayane & Sophia. She asked them if they could all do something. Dayane said that she would pick her up and then they would all hang out at Sophia's place.

When she picked her up she didn't say anything all the way to Sophia's. But as soon as they got to her room she broke down. They both asked her what had happened so she hands thm the letter from Keith. When they finish reading it they understand why she is upset. Dayane opens the envelope to put the letter back in there and out falls a plane ticket to Tree Hill that leaves next Friday. She shows Krystyna the ticket and ask her if she is going to go. Krystyna says she has to call her mom to find out the truth before she decides if she is going to go.

She calls her mom and when her mom answers the first thing she asked her is if what in the letter she got was true. She says yes it is it's just that is was so long ago and really didn't want to upset her and tell her who her actual father was. She was so upset about her mom not telling her but kinda understood why her mom didn't tell her. She told her mom that she was going to Tree Hill for the summer to get to know her real father. Her mom really didn't want her to go cause she knew once she got there she wouldn't want to come back home to finish high school that she would just finish school there.

Krystyna hung up the phone and started to make her plans to go. She asked Dayane and Sophia if they would like to go with her over the summer. They said that they would love to go. So what they did was book two more flights to Tree Hill and conformed their seats cause they decided they would leave tomorrow afternoon. Dayane toke Krystyna home and went home herself so she could pack to leave.

When Krystyna was done packing she decided to call the number at the end of the letter. A young man answered the phone. Krystyna introduced herself and the person on the other end said his name was Lucas. She told him that she was told to call this number and speak to Karen. He said that she wasn't here. She said okay and asked if he could have her call her back as soon as she could. He said he would. They said goodbye and hung up the phones.

A couple hours later Karen called her back. She told Karen that she would be flying in tomorrow but would also have two friends coming with her if she didn't mind. Karen says that it is fine they have room for all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Krystyna was woken up the next day to Dayane jumping on her bed and Sophia blasting music from her stereo. She laughs at them and gets up to take a shower before their flight that afternoon. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel in her hair and put her robe on so she could get clothes she was going to wear out of her walk in closet from what she had left out to wear for the trip. She grabbed her favorite pair of skinny jeans and her black tank top which she will wear under her Tree Hill hoodie the Keith sent her a couple years before for Christmas. Then her flip flops on her feet.

After she was dressed she went in and packed all her bathroom products. When she was done with that she went and sat in the bathroom so Dayane could straighten her hair and her make-up. When she was done they grab Krystyna's bags for the trip. They pack Dayane's car with all their bags and headed to pick up Dayane's boyfriend so he can drive her car while they are all away for the summer. They are now at the airport about to get on the plane. The seating on the plane was Krystyna, Dayane, and Sophia. Krystyna put her head phones on and "When the Stars go Blue" came on by Haley James Scott. She also started to read the 5th book of Mortal Instruments Series _City of Lost Souls_. Dayane read a book on her Kindle and Sophia watched a movie that was playing on the plane.

The plane ride was hour and half long. When the plane landed the grabbed all their carry-on's and walked off the plane. Krystyna was looking for Karen or Keith but did not see either one so they decided to go get their luggage off the carousel. When they got them they went to wait outside the airport. Krystyna still couldn't find them. Then this boy came up to her.

"You Krystyna" (Boy)

"Yes I am. Who are you?" (Krystyna)

"I'm Lucas, we talked on the phone yesterday. My mom sent me to come get you she is pretty busy at work right now." (Lucas)

"Oh okay nice to meet you in person. These are my friends Dayane and Sophia." (Krystyna)

"Nice to meet you all." (Lucas)

"Nice to meet you too Lucas." (Dayane and Sophia)

"Well I parked right over there. Let me help you with your stuff." (Lucas)

"Thanks" (Krystyna, Dayane, and Sophia)

They all walked over to Lucas's car. It was a very nice one. After they loaded everything in the trunk they climbed in the care. Dayane and Sophia in the back and Krystyna in the passenger seat. Lucas turned the car on and "Halo" by Haley James Scott. This is one of Krystyna's favorite songs. She started to sing it. Lucas looked over at her with a strange look.

"What? I love this song. The album it was on was great too."(Krystyna)

"Nothing. You wouldn't believe me if I told." (Lucas)

"What is it? Try me." (Krystyna)

"Not now I'll tell later." (Lucas)

"Okay that's fine." (Krystyna)

Krystyna was reading the signs on the side of the road. Then she feels her phone vibrate. She pulls out her new phone which was a iphone 4. She had received a text. She looks to see it was from Dayane.

D- What was that about?

K-I have no idea.

D- Okay. Well he is pretty cutie even though he is a few years older than me.

K- Yeah he is but probably has a girlfriend here so back off.

D-Fine I will but if he doesn't you should try and get with him.

K-I don't think I'm even his type. But I'm not here to get a BF. I am here to meet my dad and get to know him.

D-I know but still maybe you can do both.

K-Maybe but first I need to do things with my dad first.

D- Okay.

*Text over*

"We are now in Tree Hill." (Lucas)

"Wow it's so nice. I think I'm going to have a great summer here." (Krystyna)

"I sure hope so. After we drop your stuff at the house I will take you to see my mom." (Lucas)

"Alright sounds good. Can't wait it has been a long time since I saw her." (Krystyna)

"Yeah. Alright were at the house. My mom said to set your stuff in the living room and when she is done at the café we will figure the living quarters." (Lucas)

"Okay. Do you still live here or do you have your own place?"(Krystyna)

"I still stay here. I am going to be moving in to my own place in a couple weeks so there will be more space for you guys. When I do move one of you can stay there so it won't be so crowded in here."(Lucas)

"Okay. Sounds good we will have to figure it out when the time comes."(Krystyna)

"So why are you even here? My mom says it's important to our family. Why?"(Lucas)

"Well I received this letter a few days ago." (Krystyna)

"Can I see it?" (Lucas)

"Yeah" (Krystyna)

She hands Lucas the letter when they pull up to his house. He helps them take everything in to the house then starts to read the letter. He starts to become very upset while reading the letter. Krystyna wonders why. So she ask Dayane and Sophia to wait in the car and they will meet them out there.

"Lucas? Everything alright?" (Krystyna)

"Not really. When did you say you got this letter?" (Lucas)

"A couple days ago. Why?" (Krystyna)

"No reason. Let's take you to my mom now." (Lucas)

Lucas gets up and walks away. Krystyna now wonders why Lucas was so upset. I guess she will just have to ask him later.


	3. Chapter 3

They all arrive at the café a couple minutes later. They all walk in. Dayane and Sophia go sit at a table in the corner and Lucas goes to say hi to some girl that was at the cash register. Krystyna looks around trying to take everything in.

Then a lady comes up to her and gives her a hug. She hugs her back even though she really doesn't know who it is. When pulled away she recognizes her as Karen her mom's old friend from school. They sit down and start to talk about things. Then she remembers the letter. She goes to look in her bag for it and it isn't there. Then she remembers that she never got it back from Lucas. She tells Karen that she will be right back. She goes up to Lucas and the girl at he was talking to earlier.

"Hey, I don't mean to be rude and interrupt. But can I talk to Lucas for a second?" (Krystyna)

"Sure thing, no problem" (Girl)

"Thanks. I'm Krystyna by the way." (Krystyna)

"Nice to meet you Krystyna, I'm Haley." (Haley)

She pulls Lucas away. So she can ask him for the letter back.

"I need the letter I let you read." (Krystyna)

"Why?" (Lucas)

"I need to show it to your mom and ask why she was the person I needed to call if I decided to come." (Krystyna)

"Here you go then. I don't know if it is smart though to show my mom the letter though." (Krystyna)

"Why?" (Krystyna)

"Never mind, just do it. I'll talk to you later my friend Nathan just showed up. I'm going to go talk to him and Haley. Let me know when you want to leave."(Lucas)

"Okay I will." (Krystyna)

Krystyna goes and sits next to Karen again. She holds out the letter to Karen but she doesn't take it.

"I know what the letter says sweaty. I sent it to you."(Karen)

"What? But the letter is from Keith." (Krystyna)

"I know and he wanted to send it to you himself. He also wanted to be here to see you but he wasn't able to."(Karen)

"Okay when can I see him again?"(Krystyna)

"I'll have Lucas take you to him now if you would like." (Karen)

"Yeah can you. Is it okay if my two friends stay here while I? I want to do this without them."(Krystyna)

"Yeah sure if that is what you want to do. Let me go get Lucas and then you can go."(Karen)

"Okay thanks."(Krystyna)

"no problem sweaty. I'm always here if you need me don't forget that."(Karen)

"Thanks"(Krystyna)

Karen walked over to Lucas and asked him to take Krystyna. He got up but was also followed by another guy. They walked out of the café towards Lucas's car. Krystyna decides she is going to sit in the back of the car. They all get in.

"Hi, I'm Nathan. Lucas's half brother."(Nathan)

"Hi, I'm Krystyna. I didn't know you guys were brothers." (Krystyna)

"Yeah same father different mothers." (Nathan)

"Oh okay, I also have a half brother but we have the same mother but different fathers." (Krystyna)

"Cool. Lucas where are we going?" (Nathan)

"To take her to see Keith." (Lucas)

"Wait but….." (Nathan)

"I know but my mom asked me to take her to see him." (Lucas)

"Does she know?" (Nathan)

"No, but she will." (Lucas)

"I'm still right here. What don't I know?" (Krystyna)

"You will just have to wait and see." (Lucas)

"Fine it can't be that bad." (Krystyna)

"If you say so." (Lucas & Nathan)

That was the end of the conversation. No one talked or did anything till Lucas stops and ask if she is ready to see Keith. She nodes but she is really nervous about what will happen when she gets out of the car.


	4. Chapter 4

She looks out the window and sees that they are at the cemetery. She wonders why they are here. Nathan helps her out of the car. She starts to walk in with Lucas and Nathan on either side of her. They stop in front of a grave stone that says Scott. She wonders why they had stopped at this one.

"Why we stop here?" (Krystyna)

"Read the name on the grave Krystyna." (Lucas)

She read further down on the grave it said Keith Scott loving Brother& Father. She thinks for a second and it finally hits her. That was Keith the father that she never knew about till now.

"Wait this can't be happening I never got to meet him and get to know him."(Krystyna)

"Why does it matter if you didn't get to meet Keith?"(Nathan)

But Krystyna was already running away from them so he never got the answer to his question.

"Did I miss something? Why would she be so upset about Keith? She didn't really know him." (Nathan)

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone even Haley. I made a promise to my mom before I left I wouldn't tell anyone this but I think you should know."(Lucas)

"Know what man?"(Nathan)

"Krystyna is Keith's long lost daughter." (Lucas)

"Wait what? How is that possible I thought he didn't have any kids other than the one your mom is going to have soon."(Nathan)

"Well it happened around the time Dan and your mom got together. She is only a few months younger then you." (Lucas)

"But with who?" (Nathan)

"A friend of my moms and Keith's."(Lucas)

"Oh okay why is she here anyway and why now?"(Nathan)

"She got a letter telling here about all this and with a letter was a plane ticket here so she could meet Keith. But she got here a little late." (Lucas)

"Yeah, now we should go look for her." (Nathan)

"Yeah she couldn't have gone far. She is new to this town." (Lucas)

They walk back to the car. They get in. It starts to rain but hey keep driving back in to town. Nathan sees someone walking towards them all soaked. He looks closer and sees its Krystyna. He tells Lucas to stop. So he does and Nathan got out and walks up to her.

"Hey you." (Nathan)

"Hi" (Krystyna)

"You okay now?" (Nathan)

"Not really still trying to process it. I only meet him once and that was before I knew he was my father." (Krystyna)

"I'm sorry. I'm not going to say I understand cause I don't but I'm sure Lucas does cause Keith was like a a father to him (Nathan)

"Okay thanks for that. What happened to him?" (Krystyna)

"I think you should talk about that with Karen and Lucas. But if you want me there I can be but my wife will have to come with me." (Nathan)

"That fine with me thanks. Who is your wife any way? Aren't you a little young to have a wife?" (Krystyna)

"Haley from the café. Yeah I have been told that but I love her."(Nathan)

"Okay Lucas's friend. Cool I am happy for you. /what is yours and Lucas's last name? Just wondering." (Krystyna)

"Our last names are Scott." (Nathan)

"Wait really? That is the same as Keith's." (Krystyna)

"Yeah I know Keith was our uncle but more of a father figure to Lucas cause my father never claimed him."(Nathan)

"Oh that's to bad. Lets get in the car so we don't get more soaked."(Krystyna)

"Yeah lets go." (Nathan)

They got back into Lucas's car and headed back to town. They go back to the café to pick up Haley, Dayane, and Sophia. While Karen takes her car home and says she will meet us there. Nathan told Haley that they were going to Lucas's house. She was completely okay with it. They get to the house and all pile out. Dayane and Sophia say they are going to explore while Lucas, Karen, Nathan, Haley, and Krystyna talk. Now their all in the living room on the couch are Haley, Nathan, and Krystyna. Lucas and his mom are sitting across from them in chairs.

"So you see the grave Krystyna?" (Karen)

"Yeah I did. By the way guys I'm sorry that I ran off. I just needed to clear my head."(Krystyna)

"All good, we kind of figured." (Nathan & Lucas)

"Okay Krystyna you asked Nathan how it happened right?" (Karen)

"Yeah but now I just would like to wait and get to know him from you guys before I know what happened. If you don't mind." (Krystyna)

"We don't mind at all." (Karen)

"Thanks so what do we do now?" (Krystyna)

'You could sing. I was listening to you sing in the car you are quite good."(Lucas)

"No I'm not, I only sing for fun."(Krystyna)

"I thought you sang the song in the car very well. Actually the person that sings it would be proud to hear you sing it." (Lucas)

"Yeah I guess but I just don't want to sing right now." (Krystyna)

"Okay fine but you will sing for us sooner or later."(Lucas)

"Okay I will just not today." (Krystyna)

"What song was she singing in the car?" (Nathan & Haley)

"Halo." (Lucas)

"Oh…." (Nathan)

Haley looked a t Krystyna with a supprised look on her face.

"What? It's my favorite song after When the Stars Go Blue."(Krystyna)

"Wow! Wait till we tell you why." (Lucas)

"Tell me what?" (Krystyna)

"Haley?" (Nathan & Lucas)

"Why did you just do that? Just tell me." (Krystyna)

"Well….." (Haley)


	5. Chapter 5

Haley was hesitating on the answer to the question. Krystyna was wondering what they would be telling her and what it had to do with Haley & her favorite song. She sat there for awhile till she got frustrated.

"What is the big deal about the song?" (Krystyna)

"Remember what my last name is?" (Nathan)

"Yeah it's Scott. Why?" (Krystyna)

"Also that I'm married to Haley." (Nathan)

"Yeah so her name is Haley Scott." (Krystyna)

"Right, think about it the singer to your favorite song is Haley James Scott."(Nathan)

"Yeah so? I still am not getting what that…. WAIT! Your whole name is Haley James Scott?" (Krystyna)

"Yeah it is." (Haley)

"OMG. That is so cool. Don't say anything to my friends they will freak. I'll tell them when you guys leave." (Krystyna)

Haley laughs but says "Okay I won't."

"Cool. So what now?" (Krystyna)

"Well I have to go start dinner. Nathan and Haley you staying for dinner?"(Karen)

"Yeah if you don't mind." (Haley)

"Not at all you're more than welcome. Krystyna will you call your friends and tell they can come back now and that I'm starting dinner." (Karen)

"Yeah sure thing." (Krystyna)

So Krystyna texted Dayane and Sophia to let them know it was okay to come back and that dinner was being made. After she does that she goes into the kitchen to see if she could help Karen with anything. But Karen tells her to not worry about it to just get all her things moved into Lucas's room cause that is where she will be staying. So she goes back to living room and grabs her bags and takes them to Lucas's room. Then she asks Nathan and Lucas if they would help move Dayan's and Sophia's stuff to the guest room which they do.

When that is done she goes back into Luca's room and puts her stuff in the corner out of the way. Then Lucas walks in to see if she needs any help. But she already is set. She decided not to unpack cause she is thinking about asking Lucas when he moves to his new place if she can have the extra room there and wants to be ready to move again if he says yes.

She hears the door being opened. She figures it must be Dayane and Sophia. So she walks out to the living room to tell them that their stuff is already in the guest room. So that they can go unpack and get comfortable while dinner is being prepared.

Krystyna then goes and sits next to Haley. They start to talk about music and everything. A couple minutes later dinner was ready. Dinner was pork chops with backed potato and corn. Every one made their plates then went to sit around the kitchen table.

After dinner Lucas takes Nathan and Haley home. Dayane and Sophia went to finish unpacking their stuff. Krystyna went and helped Karen clear the table and wash the dishes. She tells Karen to go rest cause she has been on her feet all day and that isn't good for her or the baby.

She is still cleaning the dishes when she feels water being sprayed at her. She looks up and sees Lucas with the sprayer. He is laughing about it so much that he doesn't notice Krystyna blow bubbles from the dish soap at him. This moment makes her think it would have been great to grow up here with Lucas, Karen, and Keith when she was younger. Pretty soon both are soaked with suds and water but kept on going. They didn't even hear the door in the house open till it was too late.

There were two girls standing behind Lucas at the entrance of the kitchen. Lucas is still spraying Krystyna till he notices she has stopped fighting back and wonders why. So he turns around to see his girlfriend and her best friend staring at them. His girlfriend did not looking very happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Krystyna tries to break the ice.

"Hi, I'm Krystyna White. Well I guess not White anymore."

"I'm Peyton, Lucas's girlfriend."

"I'm Brooke Davis. Glad to meet you. What do you mean not White anymore?"

"What I mean I thought my last name was White but it actually isn't."(Krystyna)

"Then what is it then?" (Peyton)

"It is….." (Krystyna)

"Why does it matter what it is Peyton?" (Lucas)

"We were just wondering what it was Lucas." (Peyton)

"Well don't worry about it." (Lucas)

"I don't mind telling them Lucas it my secret any way." (Krystyna)

"But it involves me and Nathan." (Lucas)

"I know that but she is your girlfriend. So we should at least tell her. So she doesn't think bad of me cause what we were just doing in the kitchen." (Krystyna)

"Alright but we were just playing around like siblings doing dish." (Lucas)

"I know that but it still looks wrong cause she doesn't really know me. So it looks bad to both of them." (Krystyna)

"Okay tell them but I can't promise they will believe you. She has some trust issues." (Lucas)

"We are both right here." (Peyton & Brooke)

"Sorry about that." (Krystyna)

"Whatever." (Peyton)

"So what is your last name then? I'll believe you no matter what." (Brooke)

"I can't say I will though." (Peyton)

"Alright I just found out today what it was." (Krystyna)

"Okay then what is it?" (Peyton)

"My last name is Scott." (Krystyna)

"Yeah right I'm out of here. I can't believe you would even lie about your last being Scott. Dan doesn't even have any more kids and you look about the same age as us." (Peyton)

Peyton leaves the kitchen and heads out the door. Krystyna makes Lucas go after her to talk to her. She does this cause she doesn't want him to lose her. But Brooke is still there trying to figure it all out.

"So you are 18?" (Brooke)

"Yeah I am. But I just turned 18. I know Lucas and Nathan will turn 19 this year. I'm only a months younger then them" (Krystyna)

"Are you Dan's daughter?" (Brooke)

"No I'm not I don't even know who Dan is." (Krystyna)

"Dan is Lucas's and Nathan's dad." (Brooke)

"Oh so he is Keith's brother." (Krystyna)

"Yeah he is Keith's younger brother. Then how are you a Scott and how do you know Keith?" (Brooke)

"I know Keith because he is my father so that is what makes me a Scott."(Krystyna)

"Are you for real? And you are just coming around now." (Brooke)

"Yeah I'm for real and I just found out that he was my father a couple days ago."(Krystyna)

"OMG, wow that really sucks." (Brooke)

"Yeah it does." (Krystyna)

"So do you know what happened to Keith?" (Brooke)

"I know he is dead. But I don't know how it happened. But right now I don't want to know I want to be able to get to know him first." (Krystyna)

"Okay I understand that." (Brooke)

"Thanks." (Krystyna)

After that was settled they started to get to know each other while cleaning up her and Lucas's mess in the kitchen. When they finished Dayane and Sophia walked in. They all sat down at the table and talked.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" (Brooke)

"Nothing planned yet." (Krystyna)

"Cool. I'm going to show you guys the town then." (Brooke)

"Sounds good." (Krystyna)

They start to make their plans for tomorrow. After that Brooke leaves to head home. Dayane and Sophia head off to bed cause it was getting late. Krystyna decides to go lay down in Lucas's room and read. She is so into hear book she doesn't hear the side door to the room open. She feels the bed dip so she looks to her side and sees Lucas. He doesn't seem very happy.

"So how did it go?" (Krystyna)

"Not so well but I'm going to talk to her tomorrow." (Lucas)

"Well good luck I hope everything goes well." (Krystyna)

"Thanks it should. I just need to let her calm down." (Lucas)

"Alright then." (Krystyna)

"So what book are you reading?" (Lucas)

"City of lost Souls." (Krystyna)

"Is it any good?" (Lucas)

"Yeah it is. The books before it were also pretty good too." (Krystyna)

"Okay cool maybe I'll read them. So any plans for tomorrow?" (Lucas)

"Brooke offered to show Dayane, Sophia and me the town." (Krystyna)

"Well that was nice of her. Maybe I'll meet up with you guys after I talk with Peyton." (Lucas)

"Yeah it was nice. I really like her I think she will be a great friend to have in this town. Okay that's cool you should bring Peyton along too." (Krystyna)

"She is a good friend. I will bring her along as well." (Lucas)

"Alright then now I'm going to go get ready for bed then go lay out on the couch."

"You don't have to sleep on the couch you know. We are related so its no big deal if you sleep in here too." (Lucas)

"I just don't want to make things harder on you with Peyton." (Krystyna)

"I understand that but it is no big deal. I want you to stay in here. You feel like a little sister to me so I want to watch out for you." (Lucas)

"Okay I'll sleep in here tonight. But if Peyton gets mad I'm sleeping on the couch tomorrow night." (Krystyna)

"Sounds good but she won't get mad cause I'm going to explain everything to her tomorrow." (Lucas)

"Alrighty then I'm going to go change and then I can get some sleep hopefully cause I have had some issues sleeping." (Krystyna)

"Why are you having trouble sleeping?" (Lucas)

"Well I am having the same dream every night and I don't know why."(Krystyna)

"Well if you need to talk about it you can wake me up I won't mind at all."(Lucas)

"Thanks Lucas. That means a lot." (Krystyna)

"You're welcome Krystyna. I told you that you are like a sister to me. So I will always be here if you need me." (Lucas)

Krystyna goes to get ready then comes back and lays down. Lucas turns off the light. They fall asleep at the same time. It has been a really long day for everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Krystyna wakes up and sees that Lucas was already gone. But he did leave her a note that said that he would see her later and to have fun today with Brooke. She smiles after reading the note. Lucas would be a great older brother to have she thinks even though he is only a year older than her.

She gets out of bed and grabs cloths out of her bag. Then she heads to the bathroom to take a shower. She walks out of the bathroom and heads back to Lucas's room. When she gets there she sees Brooke sitting there on Lucas's bed all ready to go.

" Hey Girly you ready?" (Brooke)

"Hi, not quite. Still have to do my hair but I don't know how I should do it."(Krystyna)

"Okay. Let me do your hair and why don't we do some make up too."(Brooke)

"Okay that is fine you can do it." (Krystyna)

"Do you have a hair straightener?" (Brooke)

"I don't think I packed mine but let me go check. If not I'm sure Dayane packed her cause she doesn't go anywhere with it." (Krystyna)

"Okay. If you don't have yours we will use Dayane's for today and then we will get you a new one today while we are out."(Brooke)

"Alright but we don't have to get me a new one though. I'll just use Dayane's while I'm here."(Krystyna)

"I know why you haven't unpacked your stuff, you want to move into that extra room at Lucas's new apartment and if you do go you are going to need your own hair straightener while you are there." (Brooke)

"Fine. Just please don't say anything to anyone about me wanting to that please." (Krystyna)

"I won't tell a soul." (Brooke)

"Thanks." (Krystyna)

Then the side door to Lucas's room opens and Lucas and Peyton walk in. Krystyna feels that she is not wanted in there so she gets up to leave with Brooke right behind her.

"Brooke can I talk to you for a second?" (Peyton)

"Yeah sure thing." (Brooke)

So Lucas goes out with Krystyna so they could talk in private. Krystyna goes to the guestroom to ask Dayane for her hair straightener. Lucas follows her. She gets the straightener and just waits for Peyton & Brooke to finish talking so Brooke could do her hair and make-up.

"So does she still not like me?" (Krystyna)

""Not any more she understands it now. I had to tell her everything about you and Keith though." (Lucas)

"That's fine I kind of figured you would have to. What is she talking to Brooke about?" (Krystyna)

"About where they are to take you today. She told me that I wasn't a loud to go today cause it is going to be a girls day. But that I could show you where I like to play basketball tonight or tomorrow." (Lucas)

"Oh okay. Can't wait to see where play basketball that is going to be fun. Is it a surprise where we are going today?" (Krystyna)

"Yeah she won't even tell me cause she has seen how close we are and knows I would tell you if you asked." (Lucas)

"That's fine can't wait to find out." (Krystyna)

Soon after Peyton & Brooke came out. They grab Krystyna and take her to the room so they could do her hair and make-up. Peyton did her hair and Brooke did her make which only took about 20 minutes. When they were done they all came out the room. Krystyna went to take Dayane her straightener and to see if the girls were ready to go.

"Hey you guys ready to go?" (Krystyna)

"Not yet but I don't think we are going to go. We explored the town and know where most of the places are. So we were thinking that maybe we got to the Café to help Karen out while you get a tour of the town." (Sophia)

"Yeah it just seems right. (Dayane)

"Yeah but now it's just going to me and Brooke and Lucas's Girlfriend Peyton. I was hoping you guys were coming so I wouldn't be completely alone with them." (Krystyna)

"Krystyna you will be fine. This gives you a chance to get to know Peyton and see what her and Brooke like to do around here." (Dayane)

"Fine but next time we go out it is going to be all of us." (Krystyna)

"Okay then. Could you do us a favor though before you go?" (Dayane)

"Sure what do you want me to do?" (Krystyna)

"Will you ask Lucas to give us a ride to the café when we are ready?"(Dayane)

"Why can't one of you ask him yourselves?" (Krystyna)

"Because we don't really know him and he is your cousin not ours."(Dayane)

"Yeah I know he is but whose fault is it that they don't really know him you guys could have stayed last night and did not have to go out exploring the town." (Krystyna)

"We know but could you please ask him this time and the next time we need a ride and you aren't around we will ask him ourselves." (Dayane)

"Fine I will ask him on my way out and have him come give you guys his answer. Happy?" (Krystyna)

"Yes very happy thank you so much Krystyna." (Sophia)

"Alright I'm leaving now you guys have a good time at the café. Let me know how it is cause I was thinking about helping out there in a couple days."(Krystyna)

"Sure we will. See you later." (Sophia)

"See later girly." (Dayane)

"Alright guys see you later." (Krystyna)

So she leaves the room to go find Lucas and the girls. She sees them sitting in the kitchen so she goes in and tells Brooke and Peyton that it is only going to be the three of them cause Dayane and Sophia want to go help at the café. Then she asks Lucas if he would take them there when they were done getting ready. He says it will be no problem that he will wait for them before he leaves to go play basketball with Nathan. Now that they have that all figured out they can leave. So Krystyna, Brooke, and Peyton all climb into Peyton's car.


	8. Chapter 8

As they got into town Brooke & Peyton start to tell Krystyna what the different places are and where the greatest place to go are. They pull into a parking lot. They all get out of the car and start to head down the street to a music store.

As they walk in Peyton says hi to the guy behind the counter. Krystyna decides to look around the store to see if she sees any music she likes. A few minutes have past and she then decides it time to go look for a new straightener. Brooke says that the place next door seals them also that she was going with her and going buying it for her as a welcome gift. Krystyna tries to tell Brooke that it wasn't necessary but Brooke wouldn't take no for an answer. So she just agrees and figures she will get Brooke something later on.

They walk into the store but it is so busy that Krystyna and Brooke get separated. This isn't good because Krystyna doesn't know where anything is in the store. So she just starts to explore and figures she will find Brooke sooner or later. She isn't paying much attention that she bumps into someone and falls backwards. She looks up and sees a guy standing over offering her a hand up. She takes it trying not to look more foolish then she already did.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going."(Krystyna)

"It's all right I wasn't paying attention either." (Guy)

"Okay then I guess it is both or faults." (Krystyna)

"Yeah I guess so. Are you new here cause I have never seen you around here before?" (Guy)

"Yeah I am. I have family from here and my dad is also from here."(Krystyna)

"Oh okay well I'm Jake by the way. I'm from here but had to leave for awhile and decided I needed to come back home." (Jake)

"Okay I'm Krystyna. I am here for the summer. In less I decide I need to stay here longer. I just don't know yet." (Krystyna)

"Nice to meet you, if you need someone to show you around here is my number and just let me know." (Jake)

"Thanks but that is why I am out today. My cousin's girlfriend and her best friend are showing me around. We just stopped in here to get me a new hair straightener cause I left mine back home." (Krystyna)

"Okay cool well I'll show you where the hair straighteners are." (Jake)

"Thanks but maybe we can do something tomorrow." (Krystyna)

"That would be great but I have to babysit tomorrow." (Jake)

"I don't mind I love kids." (Krystyna)

"Okay then text me later today and will make a plan to do something."(Jake)

"I will." (Krystyna)

They were walking towards the aisle that had the straighteners. But before they get there Krystyna sees Brooke and it seems like she has already bought one for her. As they get closer Brooke sees them and her happy face goes to a concern look.

"Hey Brooke I see you already found one." (Krystyna)

"Yeah I did. Who is this you are with?" (Brooke)

"Oh this is Jake. I bumped into him while I was looking for you." (Krystyna)

"Hey Brooke." (Jake)

"Hi Jake." (Brooke)

"Well Krystyna I have to go but don't forget to text me later about tomorrow can't wait." (Jake)

"Okay I will talk to later. Me either." (Krystyna)

Jake walks away from them. Brooke looks at Krystyna with a weird look on her face. Krystyna wonders what the problem is. It seems like Brooke already knows Jake from somewhere. Maybe she does she has lived here long enough to.

"Why you looking at me like that?" (Krystyna)

"No reason." (Brooke)

"Yes there is what is it?" (Krystyna)

"Well I already know Jake." (Brooke)

"Oh okay, I kind of figured you did. He said he was from here then had to leave but thought it was time to come home." (Krystyna)

"Oh okay good for him. He needs to be home."(Brooke)

"Yeah I guess so. What aren't you telling me?" (Krystyna)

"Well… Jake and Peyton have a past." (Brooke)

"Okay so what happened cause Peyton is with Lucas now?" (Krystyna)

"In the beginning when he was still here she fell in love with him. But he had to leave and him leaving really hurt Peyton. But as time went on she got better and was close to being herself again. Then some things happened and it hurt her. But one weekend she went to see him and didn't tell anybody she did. When she got there they became close again but one night she was talking in her sleep and said that she loved Lucas and that hurt Jake but he knew he had to let her go."(Brooke)

"Oh wow. Did you ever go out with Jake?" (Krystyna)

"No. Jake and I only stayed friends. I dated Lucas a couple times though."(Brooke)

"Oh okay. You and Peyton are close aren't you?" (Krystyna)

"Yeah we are we just started to be close again. She is a reason why Lucas and I broke up. (Brooke)

"Oh okay well that is good you guys became close again." (Krystyna)

"Yeah it is. Be careful with Jake okay? I don't want you or him to get hurt."(Brooke)

"Okay but me and Jake are only friends right now Brooke." (Krystyna)

"Yeah that is how Peyton and him started out. You know if Nathan & Lucas won't be to happy if you and Jake ever become more then friends." (Brooke)

"Yeah I know that. Their like two older brothers who will not stay out of their little sisters business." (Krystyna)

"Ha ha. Yeah they are, Lucas would be the worst cause of Jake's and Peyton's past." (Brooke)

"Yeah I know. So do we tell Peyton or do just wait and let her find out on her own." (Krystyna)

"Tell me what?" (Peyton)

Krystyna and Brooke look at each other. Its like they are having their own silent conversation about whether or not to tell Peyton who they saw today. Krystyna nods her head at Brooke which means they have to tell her it is only far she know.

"Well I bumped into someone here at the store while I was trying to find Brooke." (Krystyna)

"Okay? Who was it?" (Peyton)

"Well…" (Brooke)

"It was Jake." (Krystyna)

"So there are a bunch of Jakes guys and Krystyna doesn't even know about Jake Brooke." (Peyton)

"No I saw him Peyton. He was helping her find me. It's Jake, he is back. But I think he likes Krystyna. I could see the way he looked at her when he was leaving. So it seems like he has moved on ." (Brooke)

"Well that's good for him. Does she know about….?" (Peyton)

"No but she will tomorrow they are hanging out." (Brooke)

"Guys I'm still right here. What don't I know about?" (Krystyna)

"It's not our business to tell but when you meet up with him I'm sure he will tell you." (Peyton)

"Thanks guys. So Peyton you're not mad him and I are hanging out while I'm here?" (Krystyna)

"Not at all I think he is good for you and you him. Just be careful okay?"(Peyton)

"Thanks. I will. Brooke told me the same thing." (Krystyna)

"Okay now that is done who wants lunch?" (Peyton)

"I do." (Brooke)

"Me too." (Krystyna)

So they leave the store and head to Karen's Café for some lunch. There they bond more and it feels like they have known each other forever. After they finish their lunch they wait for Haley to get off work. When Haley does get off they all head to Luca's house to meet up with everyone else and hang out some more.


End file.
